Mobile communication devices generate large numbers of events or data points that may be centrally collected, stored, and analyzed. The mobile data may be used to measure the performance of a wireless communication network and to adapt radio access network (RAN) parameters to improve the overall performance of a service provider's wireless network. The mobile data may be used to determine behavioral trends of mobile phone users and use that analysis to better target sending of unsolicited content to mobile phone users.